


THIS ISNT A FIC!!

by Hannah2003



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah2003/pseuds/Hannah2003
Summary: This is just a run down of why I haven’t been online recently!!





	THIS ISNT A FIC!!

Hi guys!!

 

So I’m so sorry I haven’t been online recently but I’ve been really really busy!! I’m currently working on a few fics, varying between emmerdale fandoms and dan and phil, I’m currently working one two one shots and I’ve recently started re-writing one of my old fics as I belive it’s a good story (even if I do say so myself!) but I wanted to add more to it and make it more interesting. I feel as though I rushed it the first time round. Hopefully a fic should be up in a few weeks time but until then I will try and update you guys regularly if anything changes!! 

Thank you so much for staying with me!! I love you all and hope your all doing well!! X


End file.
